


Home, Where the Heart Is

by Yamino_Yama



Series: Bunny Eiji [2]
Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Awkward Dates, Bunny Boy Eiji, Lost Kitten, M/M, mini adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: After meeting Ash's gang, Bunny Eiji begs for more time outdoors. Ash decides to humor him since Eiji has grown used to mimicking human behavior and hiding his ears, but trouble finds them regardless, by way of a lost kitten.





	Home, Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short and sweet one-shot that spawned from my longer fic "A Carrot for Your Thoughts," featuring Bunny Eiji. While reading the main fic isn't entirely necessary to enjoy or understand this one, I do still recommend it, if you have the time. As always, thank you for reading and see you with the next one!!

Ash readied himself for a night on the town, eyeing Eiji with every move. His bunny ears were already tucked away behind the cap he wore out and he'd begun that antsy fidgeting Ash found it hard to ignore. There was no doubt he'd noticed that Ash was about to step out.

"No, Eiji," Ash said tentatively. Immediately Eiji put on a pout.

"I've gone out and met the gang, number of times. You don't think I'd behave outside?"

Ash smiled. "I think you'd be fine. I was testing to see if that's what you had in mind, pacing the room and acting like your tail's itching when you take a seat."

Eiji blushed and Ash could feel his own face heating in response. "Anyway, you're right. I checked that the weather wasn't windy and won't blow your hat away, and it's so late, there won't be huge crowds on the street."

"Then I can go," said Eiji as he leapt up and bounded over to him.

"Yeah, you can go. In fact, the whole reason I'm going is for you. You've been settling in with the gang, I figured we could give more strangers a try, maybe eat out someplace, as long as it's someplace quiet."

"A restaurant," Ejii cheered and Ash realized how catching his excitement was. It was rare for Ash to look forward to an outing, but here he was.

Hiding his newfound giddiness with a stoic voice, Ash said, "Alright, alright, calm down. You ready?"

Eiji nodded and Ash opened the door, stepped aside, and waved a hand with a quaint bow. "After you," he said. Eiji scoffed at him though his eyes were twinkling from the attention. Ash chuckled as he followed him out.

***

Not many places were open and Ash regretted waiting _this_ late to leave the apartment. True, few people milled the street and that meant Eiji was safer from getting detected as a Bunny Boy, but neither of their grumbling stomachs cared for that bit of luck now.

"Sorry," Ash muttered. "It looks like street vendor or carryout is the only way to go tonight."

Eiji smiled and nodded, clearly making the best of things and paining Ash's heart in the process. If there was one thing Eiji didn't deserve, it was disappointment. Ash ordered a couple hot dogs for them and nibbled at his while side-eyeing Eiji doing the same. "I could have gotten you a tofu dog," Ash offered as conversation.

Eiji shook his head. "No, I'm used to meat now. I don't mind it."

Suppressing a sigh, Ash led them through the park. Flowers were in bloom, bathing in the moonlight and perfuming the air. Eiji might enjoy this at least. Still, Ash wished he could have delivered that dinner date at a restaurant Eiji had been wanting. Thinking it over, Ash didn't notice Eiji wonder a distance from him until he heard him shouting.

"Ash, look! Lost kitten!"

Ash flinched and turned to see Eiji crouched by a park bench, scooping an orange tabby kitten into his arms. "What are you doing? Put it down. Cats and rabbits don't usually get along right? If you were still hopping on all fours, that little kitty would be ready to leap at your throat and make a meal of you."

"Well, you're climbing mountains instead of anthills."

"It's 'making a mountain out of a molehill' and if you're going to use idioms on me, I'm not letting you watch TV ever again."

Eiji rolled his eyes at him.

Chest tight as he watched Eiji cuddling the kitten, Ash said again, "Put it down, Eiji." His words were curt and his voice low, showing he meant business.

Eiji scowled and held the kitten closer. It let out a mew that made Ash feel like he was being double-teamed. "I don't what to leave it here, alone and lonely. It's just like me, before you found me and behinds . . . It reminds me of you."

That took Ash by surprise. "Me? Why?"

"Well . . ." Eiji looked down at the kitten and the two gazed at each other for a moment. "It's because people think cats are tame, but like you, they have so much wild spirit. Armed with claws and teeth, they can harm, even kill, but when they love, they allow themselves to be pet and provide comfort. That's like you to me."

Ash gaped at Eiji, eyes stretched wide with disbelief. He managed to compose himself when the kitten batted at Eiji's chin and got a giggle out of him.

"I can't believe you," grumbled Ash, scratching his head, "laughing while holding a natural enemy. This is like watching one of those nature programs with a lion cub and baby antelope getting friendly. All's well until that cub gets hungry, I'm telling you. And you just _have_ to help it regardless."

Ash came closer and noticed that the kitten had a collar around its neck. A tag dangled from it, catching light from the nearest streetlamp and gleaming. Squinting, Ash read its contents. "This cat lives on the other side of town."

"Too far to walk?" asked Eiji.

"No," Ash answered, "but too far for a guy that wants nothing more than to get some shut-eye."

"Please, Ash."

Before those words Eiji had already won, but what was the use in letting him know that? Ash played coy a few seconds more before muttering, "Alright, let's get a move on."

Eiji skipped along beside Ash, humming while the kitten tried joining in the melody. Ash held back a laugh, singing along to Eiji's jingle in his head where no one could hear him.

***

"I'll take care of it from here." Ash took the kitten from Eiji, holding in an 'ouch' as it poked his skin through his shirt with its vice-grip. The house was a fancy one, a place Ash was better off not setting foot on the lawn of, let again waltzing up to the front door. He glanced at Eiji waiting at full attention, his nose about to give that old bunny twitch it once had. There was no going back.

Ash prayed the folks wouldn't catch a glimpse of him through some peephole and call the police before he explained his visit, but after a moment Ash gave up on an answer at all. Maybe they weren't home. He turned to leave with the kitten in tow, afraid that leaving it alone would result in it getting lost again, but then the door creaked open behind him.

"Muffin," a little girl shrieked as she ran from the house. Her parents followed her out with tears in their eyes, spewing 'thank you' ad nauseam. Ash muttered a lot of 'no problems' as the girl and her family reluctantly went back in, still thanking him as they went. When the door shut, the night resumed its silence and Ash breathed a sigh of relief. Weary, he walked back to Eiji who was grinning ear-to-ear.

"We did a good thing, a necessary one."

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "Thank goodness for your stubbornness, I guess. I didn't know cats could be missed so much."

"Of course," Eiji said. "Everyone can be missed. I hope Muffin stays close to home from now on. I know kittens like adventure so sometimes they need a push to guide them back to those they love."

"I wouldn't need a push," Ash muttered.

Eiji popped up from behind Ash's back. "What was that? I didn't hear . . ."

"Nothing," Ash answered. "Don’t worry about it. Let's just go home, okay?"

"Okay," Eiji said with a little leap of excitement. Ash smiled and let him lead the way.

"This night wasn't a waste after all," Ash admitted.

###


End file.
